Brief Mentions of a Life In Between
by AngelicKat445
Summary: A few memoirs of Kenzie and Draco's life as they move in. Draco/OC


**Soo this is for lori's Title Challenge :) My title was Brief Mentions of a Life In Between, and my prompt was _'This is worthless, why can't you realize_?'**

**Sooo yea :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"This is worthless, why can't you realize?"<p>

Kenzie shrugged and dusted off her favourite jumper from her seventh year at Hogwarts. Much to her surprise, it still fit her, though it clung a bit too tightly across her busty chest. But Draco obviously didn't mind too much, as his eyes roamed shamelessly across that which he knew was his.

"Eyes up here," she snapped. He simply let a smirk flicker across his lips before walking quickly towards her. In an instant, she was in his arms, long pale fingers slowly unzipping the hoodie.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, love," he murmured in her ear, making her shiver.

"But I, unlike you, have some decency." The sweater dropped to the floor among a number of boxes.

"Do you really?"

"Yes."

His cool hands brushed under her t-shirt. "Around me?"

Before he had a chance to finish his pleasurable actions, she mustered all of her willpower up and pushed him away. Her skin was flushed to a rosy hue of cherry, at which he looked even more supremely happy. She reprimanded him with a stern look.

"I am trying to actually get work done!" she said harshly. He shrugged and walked over to a velvet emerald armchair, dropping into it and crossing one leg over the other. She huffed out a breath, a strand of brown-blonde hair flying, and began to continue her unpacking.

When Kenzie had agreed to move in with Draco, it had really been unfair. She had been all sexed up, out of her bloody mind, and had simply said yes because she was falling asleep and wanted to hear him talk as long as possible.

* * *

><p><em>"You like it here, right?" Draco's voice was a quiet purr, so hushed even in the completely still room. The heady scent of his cologne mixed with their own mixed body fragrances were lulling Kenzie slowly closer to that drop known as sleep.<em>

_"Yes."_

_"Then move in." She continued to play with his hand, lifting the elegant fingers, then watching them fall._

_"Hmm…"_

_"Please?"_

_"Okay. Just…keep talking, okay?" she breathed. He nodded, secretly smiling, and began to speak in the same low tone about how beautiful she was until she was deep in slumber land._

* * *

><p>"Lean a bit more!" he called. Kenzie quickly stood and spun around to face him. But, being a bit of a klutz, she managed to get her ankles twisted up and was heading straight for the ground. She braced herself for the fall.<p>

It didn't come, however. Instead, she was engulfed by a warm embrace. Opening her eyes, she saw a flash of platinum hair before the heard him speaking gruffly in her ear.

"Merlin, woman! Try not to kill yourself!"

She blushed even harder than before as he helped her stand upright once more. His smoldering gray eyes never left her weak blue ones. She was positive he could hear her racing heartbeat, but it wasn't bothering him too much.

Without notice, he swooped down and planted his lips upon hers. She reacted swiftly, both arms wrapping around his neck. She wasn't about to let something as important as his kiss happen, and her give no reaction. He softly groaned into her mouth, making chills run up and down her spine.

That was just the way they were: passionate.

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you such an asshole?"<em>

_Her voice echoed around the enormous flat, bouncing off the walls and resounding nicely, as he had little furniture. Her eyes were filled with hot tears that she didn't try to conceal. It wouldn't be the first time he'd seen her cry._

_"If you I'm such an asshole, then why are you still here?" he asked in the same loud tone._

_There. He'd said it._

_She glared at him. "Maybe I will!" And taking hold of her coat, she stormed out of his flat. He was following her in an instant._

_She managed to get all the way down the block before he caught up with her running. His grip fastened around her wrist, which she vainly attempted to shake off. In his rush to keep her still, he also grabbed her waist, spun her around, and held her close to him._

_It wasn't a surprise to either of them when he leaned down and captured her lips._

_The kiss was heated. Angry. Yet, at the same time, it was loving and compassionate. It was everything that words couldn't say, pressed forcefully somewhere that neither of them could – or wanted to – escape. Her tears flooded down her face, but they both ignored it and continued. Passion running through their veins, it was only a matter of time before they arrived back at his flat, and stumbled into the bedroom._

* * *

><p>"I'm never going to get any unpacking done if you don't stop distracting me," she murmured against his lips. Draco reluctantly pulled away for a moment to glance around the living room. Once almost empty, it now contained a number of boxes.<p>

He shrugged and leaned down to her ear. "There's always tomorrow."

She grinned broadly and continued their kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? :)<strong>


End file.
